starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике
|рисунок= * Рассел Уолкс * Росанна Брокли |издательство= * Becker and Mayer * HarperCollins Publishers |страниц=112 |дата издания=25 октября 2016 года |вид издания=Твёрдый переплёт |isbn=0062466828 }} «'Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике'» ( ) — каноничная энциклопедия, написанная Пабло Идальго и выпущенная 25 октября 2016 года издательством Becker and Mayer в США и Великобритании. Появления * Мас Амедда * Падме Амидала * Таврис Базель * Сантос Бел-Пак * Навила Бетуин * Стассен Байн * Цепа Боншу * Ангилар Бош * Косвег Будишо * Вентан Чассу * Раш Кловис * Сэйспо Чоффри * Далрага де Кьюравон * По Дэмерон * Ганами Давлотерра * Энсибелла Делу * Симеон Денсенд * Дашира Добек * Ян Додонна * Дуку * Бино Доубтон * Оба Дунимея * Коба Даниви * Экрессис * Хамма Элад * Со Геррера * Гривус * Нут Ганрей * Поллукс Хакс * Дженьёр * Пало Джемаби * Тиаан Джерджеррод * Вераслейн Каст * Эдмос Хёрги * Сатин Крайз * Квилаан * Лудай * Дасита Лайрос * Коденка Мафуриас * Йосиро Модолл * Мон Мотма * Годжуни Моттс-Данел * Тантагру Моттс-Данел * Феррик Обдур * Донклод Онстрасс * Бейл Органа * Бреха Органа * Лея Органа * Шив Палпатин * Филрис Парберт * Мошену Фоби * Поггль Меньший * Q2-B3KO * Бен Куадинарос * Саннаб Ро * Ресину Санте-Калтра * Джун Сато * Себульба * Сиджа * Ваня Ша * Систрос * Люк Скайуокер * Рей Слоун * Хан Соло * Чам Синдулла * Гера Синдулла * Орн Фри Таа * Уилхафф Таркин * Джанрей Тессим * Чрайгелд Тиннин * Кас унлоДос * Дарт Вейдер * Финис Валорум * Хобисан Вандрон * Каллидона Венс * Эваан Верлейн * Пре Визсла * Варрчаллра * Сабин Врен * Яри * Йоло Зифф |creatures= * Тука |droids= * Дроид пятого класса ** Сочленённый голографический цветоделитель * Дроид первого класса * Дроид четвертого класса ** Боевой дроид *** Боевой супердроид B2 * Дроид-персональный помощник |events= * Гонка на подах Бунта Ив * Войны клонов ** Битва при Сандари ** Вторжение на Сципио * Тёмный век ** Джедайско-ситхская война *** Битва за Корусант *** Освобождение Корусанта * День Империи * Холодная война ** Хоснианский катаклизм ** Резня в Туануле * Галактическая гражданская война ** Битва при Эндоре ** Битва за Джакку ** Битва при Явине ** Кампании Партизан Со Герреры ** Катастрофа ** Роспуск Имперского Сената ** Галактическое соглашение ** Железная блокада * Вторжение на Набу * Истребление джедаев * Мандалорская гражданская война * Провозглашение Нового порядка * Сепаратистский кризис * Сумерки Республики ** День господства *** Коронация королевы Амидалы |locations= * Внегалактика ** Система Камино *** Камино * Галактика ** Андо-Прайм ** Атрисия *** Королевская академия искусств ** Колонии *** Карида *** Комменор *** Фондор *** Горман *** Сектор Квеллор **** Кейто-Неймодия ** Центральные Миры *** Сектор Альдераан **** Система Альдераан ***** Альдераан ****** Альдераанская Академия высокого искусства *** Чандрилла **** Ханна-Сити ***** Законодательный фонд *** Сектор Коруса **** Субсектор Корусант ***** Корусант ****** Галактический город ******* Храм джедаев ******* Академия искусств Кайма Энанрама ******* Уровень 5121 ******* Сенатский округ ******** Проспект Основателей ******** Здание Сената *** Система Хосниан **** Хосниан-Прайм ***** Республиканский город ****** Сенатская площадь *** Система Куат **** Куат ** Регион Экспансии *** Призрачная туманность **** Система Умбара ***** Умбара ** Внутреннее Кольцо *** Система Джакку **** Джакку *** Сектор Джапрел **** Система Джапрел ***** Ондерон *** Курива **** Лебрасская школа искусства и прикладных наук имени Ардженте *** Риоса ** Среднее Кольцо *** Андо *** Сектор Чоммелл **** Система Набу ***** Набу ****** Тид ******* Дворцовая площадь *** Контруум *** Сектор Дастиг **** Система Маластар ***** Маластар *** Сектор Митаранор **** Система Кашиик ***** Кашиик ****** Качиро ** Новый Альдераан ** Орд-Канфре *** Институт изучения этики критики Орд-Канфре ** Территории Внешнего Кольца *** Сектор Абрион **** Юкио **** Скариф *** Сектор Альбаррио **** Система Альбаррио ***** Сципио *** Сектор Аноат *** Сектор Арканис **** Система Джеонозис ***** Джеонозис **** Система Тату ***** Татуин ****** Мос-Эспа ******* Большая арена Мос-Эспа *** Система Бит **** Клак'дор VII *** Сектор Гаулус **** Система Рилот ***** Рилот *** Гордианский предел **** Система Явин ***** Явин-4 *** Пространство хаттов **** Шрилуур *** Сектор Лотал **** Система Гарел ***** Гарел ****** Северная Хустра **** Система Лотал ***** Лотал *** Сектор Мандалор **** Система Мандалор ***** Мандалор ****** Имперская академия Мандалора *** Серенно *** Сектор Сесвенна **** Эриаду *** Сектор Салласт **** Система Салласт ***** Салласт *** Скопление Тион **** Лианна **** Тионская гегемония ***** Система Раксус ****** Раксус ** Скопление Плуриод ** Сектор Спирва ** Сектор Велкар ** Западные Рубежи ** Зекуардия |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Гражданское правительство Альянса *** Бюро пропаганды **** Шеф бюро пропаганды ** Высшее командование Альянса *** Канцлер ** Разведка Альянса ** Силы специального назначения Альянса ** Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев * Издательство Баобаб * Бюро кораблей и услуг * «Хроно» * Коммерческая гильдия * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Совет сепаратистов ** Сенат сепаратистов * Корпоративный альянс * Coruscant publishing houses * Совет нейтральных систем * Граф * Дозор смерти * Готра дроидов * Eleven Star Marketing * Первый орден ** Вооружённые силы Первого ордена *** Армия Первого ордена **** Штурмовик * Галактическая Империя ** Комиссия по охране Нового порядка *** Art Director *** Коалиция за прогресс **** Art Group **** Министерство информации ***** Министр информации **** Молодёжная группа **** Sector Monitor *** Молодёжная группа ** Галактический Император ** Губернатор ** Гранд-мофф ** Великий Визирь ** Имперская академия ** Имперский суд ** Imperial Advisory Council ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** Имперский боевой водитель **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Ударный штурмовик холодного климата ***** Штурмовик-разведчик ***** Штурмовик *** Имперский флот **** Адмирал **** Имперский корпус звёздных истребителей ***** Пилот TIE истребителя *** Имперский офицер *** Имперские суперкоммандос ** Имперский правящий совет ** Имперское бюро безопасности ** Имперский Сенат *** Сенатор ** Инквизиторий ** Мофф ** Инициатива Таркина * Галактическая Республика ** Chancellor's Special Council on Restrictive Enterprise ** Комиссия по защите Республики *** Молодёжная группа ** Coruscant Traffic Violation Bureau ** Галактический Сенат *** Комитет лоялистов *** Вице-канцлер ** Вооружённые силы Республики *** Великая армия Республики *** Солдат-клон ** Судебный департамент ** Республиканское министерство экономического развития ** Верховный Канцлер * Gotal Assembly for Separation * Новости Голонета * Картель хаттов ** Grand Hutt Council * Корпорация «Инком» * Независимое движение за Самоопределение * Intergalactic Association of Amalgamated Droid Builders * Межгалактический банковский клан ** Core Five * Орден джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай * Верфи Куата * Лебрасская школа искусства и прикладных наук имени Ардженте * Mekuun Corporation * Narglatch AirTech ** Narglatch AirTech Art Department * Новые мандалорцы * Новая Республика ** Канцлер ** Галактический Сенат *** Центристы *** Первый Сенатор *** Популисты ** Корпус звёздных истребителей Новой Республики * Партизаны * Старая Республика * Printing houses of Plooriod Cluster * Queen Breha's court * Королева Альдераана * Восстание ** Группа «Феникс» * Ринский университет * Сопротивление ** Чёрная эскадрилья *** Чёрный-лидер ** Солдат Сопротивления * Рошу Суни ** Объединённый комитет по достижению галактического мира * Королевский дом Набу ** Монарх Набу ** Королевский консультативный совет Набу ** Добровольческие силы безопасности * Семья Санте * Коллектив теней * Shafr Center Press * Флотские системы Сиенара * Ситхи ** Лорд ситхов * Корпорация «Соро-Сууб» * Торговая федерация ** Вице-король Торговой федерации * TriPlanetary Press * Подполье вуки |species= * Биты * Чагриане * Клоудиты * Граны * Гунганы * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Кореллианцы ** Киборги ** Мандалорцы ** Набуанцы * Калиши * Куривары * Лурмены * Мон-каламари * Мууны * Неймодианцы * Никто * Родианцы * Тарнабы * Тви'леки * Юкиане * Умбаране * Викуэи * Вуки * Ксиделфиадцы * Зелтроны |vehicles= *Боевая станция **«Звезда Смерти I» **«Звезда Смерти II» *Канонерка **Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» *Гоночный под *Звёздный корабль **Крупный корабль ***Трансгалактический военный ударный корабль типа «Аккламатор» ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» **Звёздный истребитель ***Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» ***Серия TIE ****Перехватчик TIE/IN ****Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln ****Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» **Шагоход ***AT-TE |technology= *Кибернетическая структура AJ^6 *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка *Кибернетика *Голограмма *Голонет **Holonet data node *Infocache node *Лазерная пушка *Световой меч *Paint bomb *Протонная торпеда *Репульсорная техника *Супероружие |miscellanea= * Adverslick * Сельскохозяйственная планета * Airlift * Apprenticeship * Aristocrat * Art ** Abstract art ** Art director ** Art workshop ** Художник *** Cartoonist *** Holographer *** Illustrator *** Painter *** Sculptor ** Chaos-based rendering techniques ** Chassiplast ** Граффити ** Holography ** Kinetic choreography ** Political art * Award ** Chancellor Palpatine award for Clarity in Crisis ** Xephi Sep Award * Ballad * Biology ** Chrysalis ** Протогиническая фаза * Чёрный рынок * Блокада * Охотник за головами * Censure * Colony * Declaration of Rebellion * Enemy of the state * Fascist * Flight suit * Галактическая конституция * Пол * Гиперпространственный маршрут * Имперская хартия * Имперский герб * Имперская военная форма * Кодекс джедаев * Трудовой лагерь * Lawyer * Лекку * Брачный союз * Закон о создании армии * Model * Набуанский календарь * Пак-пак * Poet laureate * Политика ** Autocracy ** Новый порядок ** Republic loyalist ** Separatist * Prop 31-814D * Пропаганда ** Плакат *** «2,000 Senators» *** «Assure Our Victory!» *** «Black Market» *** «Carry Indentification» *** «COMPNOR Recruitment» *** «Граф Дуку: Слова истины» *** «Death is All They Bring» *** «Defenders» *** «Спасите нас от зла джедаев» *** «Do Not Bind His Hands» *** «Do Your Part!» *** «Эндор — ложь» *** «Expose, Pursue, Destroy» *** «Fighting for Your Independence» *** «Летай ради свободы» *** «Holding Back the Chaos» *** «Если шлем удобен» *** «Постер имперской кампании 34.371.C» *** «Imperial Domination» *** «Imperius Unitada ober Totallex» *** «Invest Wisely» *** «Jedi Unite for Peace» *** «Вступай» *** «Join the SAGroup» *** «Join the Tide of Victory» *** «Обезопасим Республику» *** «Legitimate Power» *** «Liberty For All» *** «The Massacre at Tuanul» *** «Might is All» *** «Millennial Celebration Invitation» *** «Naboo Coronation» *** «A New Dawn» *** [[Nothing Beats an Academy Education|Nothing Beats an Academy Education]] *** «Pinnacle of Freedom, The Resistance» *** «Political Doubletalk» *** «Protect the Republic» *** «Повстанцы — террористы» *** «Rebuild the Death Star» *** «Remember Alderaan» *** «Report Imperial Holdouts» *** «Report Sedition (Original Version)» *** «Resistance» *** «Поднимитесь» *** «Safe In Our Hands» *** «Settle the Outer Rim» *** «Sienar Fleet Systems mural» *** «The Sport's Greatest Rivalry» *** «Stand Strong» *** «Stay On Target» *** «Strength & Obedience» *** «Support the Boys in White» *** «Taxation Without Federation» *** «Unite» *** «Untitled» *** [[Untitled (defaced Join)|''Untitled'' (defaced Join)]] *** ''Untitled'' (He Can't Do It Alone) *** ''Untitled'' (Join the Rebellion) *** ''Untitled'' (Loose Lips) *** Untitled Death Watch piece *** «Vote Yes on Prop 31-814D» *** «We Can Do It!» *** «We Fight, We Win» *** «We Will Beat Them Again» *** «What Will You Do» *** «Кто дёргает за ниточки?» *** «Your World Is Next» ** Propagandist * Pseudonym * Public relations ** Advertising agency ** Communication arts ** Lobbyist * Media ** Publication *** Holo-periodicals *** Weekly newstack ** Publishing house ** Holographic media *** Shadowfeed * Герб Республики * Рабство * Самоубийство * Tariff * Время ** Standard month *** Grizm ** Стандартный год * Измена * University ** Профессор *** Professor emeritus ** Student *** Communications major * Veteran * War bond * Письмо ** Atrisian Basic ** Ауребеш ** Высший галактический }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки * Категория:Каноничные справочники Категория:Справочники 2016 года